onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Pacifista
I , sono i risultati del progetto della creazione di un' , consistenti in cyborg progettati dal capo degli scienziati della Marina, il dottor Vegapunk. Sono tutti quanti copie del membro della flotta dei sette Orso Bartholomew, il quale in un primo momento possedeva egli stesso alcune caratteristiche dei Pacifisti e successivamente ha completato la sua trasformazione ed è stato rinominato PX-0. Aspetto Tutti i Pacifisti sono identici nell'aspetto all'originale, Orso Bartholomew, anche nelle sue strampalate proporzioni fisiche. L'unica differenza nell'aspetto tra loro e l'originale è la mancanza della Bibbia e del frutto Nikyu Nikyu no Mi sui palmi delle mani, anche se i guanti che sia Orso che i Pacifisti portano non rendono evidente quest'ultima. I Pacifisti sono costruiti a partire da corpi umani; nessuno di loro ha memoria della sua vita precedente ed è sotto il controllo completo del governo mondiale. Il loro aspetto è così simile all'originale che non hanno conosciuto l'originale credono di trovarsi di fronte al vero Orso. I pirati di Rufy, che avevano già combattuto contro di lui, si accorgono di avere di fronte solo un suo sosia. Allo stesso modo anche X. Drake, un ex contrammiraglio della Marina a conoscenza del progetto riconosce in lui una replica dell'originale. Alcuni pirati che vivono nel Nuovo Mondo sanno che Vegapunk ha costruito dei cyborg, e sanno che la Marina ha mandato questi prototipi in giro per il mondo per risolvere problemi, ma non sapevano che il modello fosse Orso Bartholomew. Ogni Pacifista è caratterizzato dalle lettere "PX", un trattino e un numero, probabilmente indicando l'ordine in cui sono stati costruiti. Questo codice è stampato sulla loro spalla destra. Gli unici Pacifisti mostrati fino ad ora sono stati il PX-0 (Orso in persona), il PX-1 (che alle Sabaody viene spedito via da Orso) e il PX-4 (sconfitto da Rufy e la sua ciurma), oltre ad altri due il cui numero non viene mostrato, che affrontano le undici supernove. Personalità I Pacifisti possono identificare i pirati con una taglia sulla loro testa e agire di conseguenza, senza che nessun ordine gli venga impartito. Hanno un programma che gli impedisce invece di attaccare gli alleati ma che può venire aggirato se gli viene espressamente ordinato di attaccare. It is not clear exactly what command structure the Pacifistas fall under. Di certo obbediscono a Sentomaru e a Orso Bartholomew. I Pacifisti possono parlare, ma lo fanno raramente. Il Pacifista che stava attaccando Kidd, nel momento in cui anche Law è apparso sulla scena del combattimento, pronunciò il suo nome prima di attaccarso a sorpresa. Durante la battaglia di Marineford un Pacifista ordinò a Hancock di farsi da parte mentre questa stava cercado di proteggee Rufy. Orso era fedele al governo mondiale, ma conservava la possibilità di scegliere se obbedire o no agli ordini. Dopo la trasformazione completa in un Pacifista, invece, ha perso del tutto la sua volontà. Inoltre dopo la fine della conversione, Orso è diventato silenzioso come tutti gli altri Pacifisti. Abilità e poteri I Pacifisti sono cyborg proprio come Franky, ma superiori in molti aspetti. Sono costruiti con un metallo più resistente dell'acciaio, come dimostrato dal fatto che quando Zoro cerca di attaccare Orso Bartholomew riesce solo a fare un taglio nel metallo, e se si fosse trattato di normale acciaio l'attacco l'avrebbe tagliato a metà. Inoltre Sanji, dopo aver dato un calcio a un Pacifista, afferma che un altro calcio gli avrebbe rotto la gamba. In ogni caso, come afferma Franky, nonostante tutta la loro forza sono ancora parzialmente umani e possono ancora sanguinare. Come tutti i cyborg, i Pacifisti sono capaci di incassare numerosi colpi prima di venire battuti. Per esempio nonostante un calcio di Sanji avesse dato fuoco a uno di loro, quello aveva continuato a funzionare. I soldi necessari a costruire un Pacifista sono pressochè pari a quelli necessari a costruire una nave da guerra. Possono riconoscere le persone con un rilevatore elettronico anche a grande distanza. Possono sparare laser dalla bocca e dai palmi della mani (tranne Orso, il cui frutto del diavolo occupa le mani e limita i laser alla sola bocca) che sono basati sul frutto Pika Pika no Mi di Kizaru. I Pacifisti possono correre più velkoce della maggior parte delle persone nonostante la loro taglia. Come la ciurma di Rufy si accorge ben presto, la mancanza dei poteri dei frutti del diavolo non li rende più deboli dell'originale. Infatti è stato necessario l'impegno di tutta la ciurma per sconfiggerne uno, in un combattimeno che li ha lasciati esausti (anche se Zoro era ancora ferito per le vicnede di Thriller Bark). Comunque l'abilità di Orso crea un abisso tra sé e gli altri pacifisti: con una sola mossa riesce a sconfiggere il PX-1 facendolo scomparire. Essendo programmati per non colpire gli alleati, Boa Hancock durante la battaglia di Marineford è riuscita a sconfiggerne molti, ma se gli viene ordinato possono anche attaccare un avversario del livello della flotta dei sette come Gekko Moria, come accade al termine di quella stessa guerra. Storia La creazione del progetto Anni prima della storia, Orso Bartholomew fece un patto con la Marina e diventò una cavia per il progetto dei Pacifisti, condotto dal dottor Vegapunk. Nel corsso del tempo Orso fu convertito pezzo dopo pezzo: finchè le modifiche coinvolsero le mani e le gambe la sua volontà restò immutata. Vegapunk contemporaneamente creò delle copie di Orso, ciascuna con il suo aspetto fisico, e le spedì a risolvere problemi in giro per il mondo. Pochi all'infuori dei membri della Marina ne sono a conoscenza, perchè la gente pensa che si tratti del vero Orso, ma ad alcuni giunsero voci di questo progetto, soprattutto ai pirati che vivevano nel Nuovo Mondo. Orso Bartholomew e i Pacifisti Quando Orso assiste alla sconfitta di Moria per mano di Rufy, e lo riferisce al governo mondiale. Temendo che questo porti ad altri disordini come accaduto dopo la sconfitta di Crocodile, a Orso viene ordinato di uccidere tutti i testimoni del fatto. Egli comincia d attaccare i membri della ciurma di Laura prima di decidere di dedicarsi a Zoro. Orso Bartholomew lo ferisce, e usa i suoi poteri per sconfiggere Franky e Sanji. Infine dà alla ciurma un ultimatum: la testa del loro capitano per la loro vita. Quando essi rifiutano, Orso scatena la sua potenza e lancia un attacco che sembra far esplodere l'intera isola. Questo non uccide la ciurma di Rufy, ma li mette tutti al tappeto. Mentre Orso sta per uccidere Rufy, svenuto, Zoro lo attacca a sorpresa e mettendoci tutta la sua forza cercando di ucciderlo tagliandolo a metà ma riuscendo solo a ferirlo. La ferita sulla sua spalla mostra che è un cyborg. Convinto di non poterlo sconfiggere Zoro si offre di scambiare la sua vita con quella del suo capitano. Orso accetta ma in quello stesso momento Sanji si offre per scambiare la sua vita con quella dello spadaccino. Zoro lo colpisce a tradimento, sentendosi in dovere di donare la sua vita piuttosto che quella del cuoco. Orso afferma che non avrebbe ucciso Rufy, per cui avrebbe anche perso il suo onore, ma Zoro avrebbe dovuto provare tutto il dolore provato da Rufy durante lo scntro con Moria appena terminato. Orso estrae il dolore e la fatica da Rufy e crea una sfera con esso, invitando Zoro ad assorbirla. Zoro sfiora la morte con questa mossa. Orso infine se ne va, pensando a Dragon, dicendo che il figlio ha una ciurma leale. I Pacifisti attaccano! Poco tempo dopo, molti Pacifisti si presentano all'arcipelago Sabaody, dove uno di essi riesce a scovare i pirati di Kidd, che stavano scappando dalla Marina dopo il caos causato parzialmente anche da loro alla Human Action House. Anche i pirati Heart rimangono coinvolti in questa battaglia. Un altro Pacifista raggiunge Urouge mentre un terzo incontra la ciurma di Cappello di paglia. X. Drake rivela che queste copie di Orso sono i famosi Pacifisti, nei quali Vegapunk ha unito l'aspetto del membro della flotta dei sette e i laser dell'ammiraglio della Marina. Alla fine anche Orso in persona raggiunge le isole e attacca uno dopo l'altro i pirati di Cappello di paglia, teletrasportandoli su isole diverse sparse in tutto il mondo, così come fa col PX-1, che stava per attaccare la ciurma. La guerra di Marineford Durante la guerra tra i pirati di Barbabianca e il governo mondiale, durante lo scontro tra Orso e Emporio Ivankov, Donquijote Doflamingo rivela che Orso è stato convertito totalmente in un Pacifista, PX-0, perdendo la propria identità. Più tardi, durante la fase finale della guerra, Sentomaru appare nella baia di Marineford, seguito da un'armata composta da almeno venti Pacifisti. Seguendo il piano di Sengoku, Sentomaru ordina ai Pacifisti di circondare i pirati del Nuovo Mondo e cominciare ad eliminarli. I pirati vengono soverchiati dalla superiore potenza e resistenza dei Pacifisti, e Barbabianca pensa che non è giusto sacrificare i propri alleati per raggiungere il proprio scopo. Sengoku ordina esplicitamente di non attaccare direttamente i pirati di Barbabianca, per creare il dubbio nei suoi alleati che Edward Newgate abbia stretto un accordo con la Marina: la libertà di Ace in cambio del sacrificio dei suoi alleati. Alla fine, alcuni dei pirati del Nuovo Mondo riescono a sconfiggerne uno. Un altro, invece, cerca di colpire Monkey D. Rufy ma viene bloccato da Boa Hancock che lo colpisce con un calcio e lo distrugge, cosa che successivamente fa con molti altri, fino a scontarsi con Sentomaru. Quando i due si trovano faccia a faccia lui le chiede perchè stia distruggendo i Pacifisti e la sua risposta, "l'amore è un uragano", lo lascia confuso. Quando la battaglia raggiunge il culmine vengono visti con la flotta dei sette mentre assistono alla morte di Barbabianca. Quando Sengoku dichiara la fine delle ostilità si fermano e restano immobili mentre i pirati di Barbabianca scappano. Dopo la battaglia di Marineford Donquijote Doflamingo e un gruppo di Pacifisti circondano Moria e lo attaccano con la motivazione che è diventato troppo debole per essere ancora un membro della flotta dei sette, e dicendogli che l'ordine di eliminarlo è giunta da molto in alto. Per lui sarebbe stato più onorevole risultare come caduto in battaglia piuttosto che come cacciato per la sua debolezza. Pacifisti presentati * PX-0 (Orso Bartholomew): a Marineford assieme agli altri appartenenti alla flotta dei sette. * PX-1: presentato alle Sabaody. Spedito in un posto sconosciuto da Orso. * PX-4: presentato alle Sabaody. Distrutto da Rufy e i suoi compagni. * Due unità dal numero sconosciuto alle Sabaody; uno combatte contro Eustass Kidd e Trafalgar Law e i loro uomini e l'altro combatte contro Hawkins, Drake, Urouge, e Apoo con l'aiuto di Kizaru. * Una ventina di Pacifisti dal numero sconosciuto a Marineford, escluso Orso stesso. Battaglie principali * PX-4 contro i pirati di Cappello di paglia * Un Pacifista sconosciuto contro i pirati Heart e i pirati di Kidd * Un Pacifista sconosciuto e Kizaru contro X. Drake, Urouge, Scratchmen Apoo e Basil Hawkins * PX-1, Sentomaru e Kizaru contro i pirati di Rufy e Silvers Rayleigh * Pacifisti contro Boa Hancock * Pacifisti e marine del quartier generale della Marina contro i capitani del Nuovo Mondo alleati alla ciurma di Barbabianca * Pacifisti e Donquijote Doflamingo contro Gekko Moria Trivia * L'idea dei Pacifisti è ispirata a quella di Terminator. Quesati robot condividono molte caratteristiche con il personaggio del film omonimo. ** Nei film che lo coinvolgono, i Terminator sono macchine progettate per assomigliare esteriormente agli umani. Hanno molte armi a disposizione e ci vogliono molti colpi prima di riuscire a sconfiggerli. Tutti i Terminator della stessa serie hanno lo stesso aspetto. ** I Terminator hanno diverse funzioni (a seconda del loro modello) dall'infiltrazione al combattimento pesante. L'aspetto del Terminator (un uomo muscoloso senza emozioni) avrebbe spaventato a morte i bersagli, rendendo più facile la loro uccisione. I Pacifisti sono modellati su un membro della flotta dei sette, per cui inducono una paura simile nei pirati che sono i loro obiettivi. ** Le pupille che si intravedono dietro agli occhiali dei Pacifisti nell'anime sono rosse, come è per l'immagine tipica di Terminator. ** Il nome Terminator suggerisce un killer mentre il termine Pacifista suggerisce praticamente l'opposto. ** Il PX-4 viene distrutto schiacciandolo, in un modo simile in cui Terminator viene distrutto nel film. * Un Pacifista sarà uno dei nemici da affrontare in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise, il PX-1 ad essere precisi. Categoria:Cyborg Categoria:Personaggi